One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
Typically, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image by using the light transmittance of liquid crystals and a backlight unit disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, a dimming technique of increasing the amount of light transmitted through pixels has been applied. The dimming technique is a control technique of dividing the backlight unit into a plurality of blocks and emitting light with different luminance according to the blocks. The plurality of blocks include light sources for emitting light of different colors.